legendofthegalacticheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Siegfried Kircheis
Kircheis's final rank I removed "posthumous" from Kircheis' rank. His uniform did infact have 3 bars on the shoulders when he was dying, signifying his recent promotion to admiral. If he was posthumously promoted, it would be High Admiral. —Preceding unsigned comment added by RocketRanger (talk • ) on the 14th of October, 2010 : Hmm. You're definitely right that he's already some kind of admiral. I've just looked back through MCISS and the OVA, and here are the facts as far as i can tell: :: 1. We know Mittermeyer is a rear admiral during MCISS — Reinhard refers to Mittermeyer as such specifically (time index 00:47:11). His (Mittermeyer's) uniform then is in the unified style, with one ridge on each shoulder. :: 2. We know that Reinhard is some type of admiral as well during MCISS, and we can extrapolate that he is a 'full' admiral. This is based on the fact that his uniform is the same as Mittermeyer's, but with three ridges instead of one — and given that the rank 'vice admiral' is used elsewhere in the series, and that it generally falls between rear admiral and 'full' admiral, we can say with maybe 80% certainty that three ridges is indeed an admiral. :: 3. Ovlesser's uniform is very similar to Reinhard's, but in addition to the three ridges he has a fourth, diagonal ridge running from the middle of the shoulders down to the centre detail. Since Ovlesser is referred to specifically as a 'high admiral' no fewer than three times during 'Bloodshed in Space' (00:12:09, 00:18:50, 00:19:44), we can deduce that this design is the one worn by high admirals. (And, from the single additional ridge, we can assume high admiral is exactly one rank above admiral.) :: 4. The uniform Kircheis is wearing when he dies in 'Farewell, the Old Days' (00:04:47) has the same four-ridge pattern. We should assume then, i suppose, that he is a high admiral before he dies. : (I can add photos of all of these if you like, just let me know.) : That leaves the question of his posthumous promotion. The fact that he receives one is something that appears to be stated outright by the narrator at the end of 'Farewell, the Old Days'. The exact quote, from time index 00:20:43 on the LaserDisc version, is (verbatim): :: At that time, Marquis Lohengramm, returned to the capital planet, Odin... ...as Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces. He was given the concurrent position of Imperial Prime Minister... ...and established absolute authority over the Empire. At the same time, Siegfried Kircheis was promoted to Imperial Admiral... ...and posthumously awarded a position in the Triumvirate of the Imperial Forces. : The subs from the DVD version (both 'Nemesis' and 'Frustrated' releases) say almost exactly the same thing (they just use 'Imperial Army' instead of 'Imperial Forces'). : Soooo.... Do we then conclude from all of this that there is a rank above even high admiral called 'Imperial admiral'? — ohkine @ 04:26, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :: If you look at the pay grades talk, I left a list of ranks and episodes where the uniforms are seen. I believe I have explained all grades between Junior Ensign and High Admiral there. I do remember "Imperial Admiral" in subtitle, but I don't know with of anyone other than Kircheis with it, as you say. Imperial Admiral might be exclusive to Kircheis, because the only way to outrank High Admiral is be the kaiser or promoted posthumously. I do not think Reuenthal was given this honor, so it might be Kircheis-exclusive. There is uncertainty when I have seen "Fleet Admiral" interchanged with "High Admiral" recently, I think in the Goldenlohen Dynasty. —Preceding unsigned comment added by RocketRanger (talk • ) on the 15th of October, 2010 ::: Oh i didn't see your comment on the other page. It certainly makes sense. ::: Regarding 'fleet admiral' —i'm only up to about the 35th episode of the OVA, so i don't know much about the later series, but what i think i might've observed so far is characters using 'fleet admiral' as a description of occupation (in the same way that Ovlesser is called an 'armoured grenadier commander') rather than as an actual rank. But i'm not positive about that —it could be both. ::: I was trying to compare to other countries and i see that the US does have special 'Admiral of the Navy' and 'General of the Armies' ranks that are above fleet admiral and general (although they haven't been actually used for 200 and 100 years, respectively). I'm going to assume 'Imperial admiral' is similar to those, and add that for Kircheis's rank. — ohkine @ 12:27, October 15, 2010 (UTC)